


Reflection

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Throndir, Ephrim, and a mirror.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Muna and Annie for the inspirational tweets and art for this one!!

Despite his title of Baron, Ephrim’s rooms were fairly plain. He didn’t have many belongings before he’d come to the University, a product of a life spent travelling, and so the room’s furnishings were the same as any other - odds and ends that they’d managed to repurpose from what had been left when the University was abandoned, or simple things they’d made with the little supplies they had.

The only thing that truly marked Ephrim’s room as different to any other was the large mirror that rested against the wall opposite his bed. He had left it there mostly as a practicality. It reached almost to the ceiling, far too large to fit through the door without breaking it first, and their luck was bad enough already without adding seven years to it.

That was not to say, however, that he did not find a use for such a thing.

It had been a curiosity to discover that Throndir did not have a reflection, a product of his new state thanks to the Golden Lance. Ephrim had laughed to see the reflection of Throndir’s clothes, floating about by themselves, a simple magic trick.

Without them Throndir had no reflection at all, but Ephrim could still feel Throndir’s hands on him.

Ephrim shuddered, his eyes closed as he mouthed at Throndir’s neck, his skin cool under Ephrim’s lips. Throndir tugged at Ephrim’s hair, his touch gentle but the sharp pressure still enough to make Ephrim gasp.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror,” Throndir murmured, his voice close to Ephrim’s ear.

Ephrim’s eyes flickered open, gasping at the sight of himself in the mirror, hovering off the bed as though he was suspended in the air and not seated on Throndir’s cock, legs kept apart by Throndir’s thighs. He could see marks on his skin form as Throndir groped his breast, pinching Ephrim’s nipple between his fingers, his skin flushing under Throndir’s touch.

He shuddered again, a moan slipping from his lips. He felt Throndir’s broad palm against his hip, cool and solid, moving unseen towards his opening. Ephrim tilted his hips, legs trembling with the force of his desire.

“You look  _ incredible _ ,” said Throndir, his breath hot against Ephrim’s ear.

“I-”

Throndir rolled his hips and Ephrim bit his lip to muffle another moan, reaching back blindly to tangle a hand in Throndir’s hair. Throndir made a pleased sound, kissing a trail along Ephrim’s jaw, tilting Ephrim’s face towards his for a kiss.

He let Ephrim sink into the kiss until Ephrim was boneless against him before he touched his fingers lightly to where they were joined. Ephrim inhaled sharply, clutching at Throndir’s thigh, his shoulder. His reflection gripped empty air, panting.

Throndir pulled back a little, kissing a line down Ephrim’s neck to the sensitive spot under Ephrim’s jaw, smiling against his skin as Ephrim let out a whine. He nipped at the Ephrim’s skin. 

“Eyes up.”

Ephrim flicked his gaze back up to the mirror, watching as marks bloomed across his skin, a flush spreading down his chest. His eyes trailed down to where he was wet and open, filled by an unseen length. His reflection gazed back at him, flushed and slack jawed, eyes fluttering as Throndir began to circle his clit. 

He clutched at Throndir’s shoulder, body torn between arching up towards Throndir’s hand on grinding down onto his cock.

“Please,” said Ephrim, “Throndir, I-  _ oh _ \- I need-”

“I know,” said Throndir, softly. “I’ll get you there.”

He could feel both of Throndir’s hands go to his waist, fucking him onto Throndir’s length. His reflection bounced in the air, jolting with the invisible force. Ephrim’s breath caught in his throat, dizzy with the sensations of Throndir against him, inside him, and the sight of himself, alone, mesmerised by the sight of the indents of Throndir’s hands on the skin of his waist. He covered Thorndir’s hands with his own, not looking away from his reflection as he slid his hand lower to touch himself.

“Just beautiful,” breathed Throndir.

Ephrim bit his lip, feeling the grip of Thorndir’s hand at his waist, the sweat-slicked slide of Throndir’s body against his. His reflection gasped, body trembling as Throndir brought him ever closer to his peak.

“Please-” said Ephrim. “Please, can I see you?”

Throndir’s rhythm faltered, slowing enough that he could capture Ephrim’s lips, kissing him deeply. His hands stroked down Ephrim’s sides, solid and cool against Ephrim’s overheated skin.

Throndir leant back. “Open your eyes.”

Ephrim’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Throndir’s gaze. Throndir smiled, lifting a hand to brush Ephrim’s hair from his face.

“I’m right here,” said Throndir.

Ephrim reached up, cupping Throndir’s cheek. “Right by my side.”

“Always,” said Throndir, his voice rough.

Ephrim kissed him, his hand tangling in Throndir’s hair. He felt Throndir begin to move again, his hand sliding down to join Ephrim’s. Ephrim moaned. He could feel the room growing hotter as his control of his magic slipped, the mirror beginning to steam over, reducing his reflection to a blur.

He clutched at Throndir’s shoulder as he came, feeling Throndir follow him over the edge moments later. He tipped his head back to rest on Throndir’s shoulder, following Throndir’s movement as he lay back, Ephrim blanketing his body.

Ephrim tilted his head, pressing a clumsy kiss to the underside of Throndir’s jaw. Throndir ran his hands down Ephrim’s body, his touch soothing to Ephrim’s overheated skin.

“You really are beautiful, you know,” said Throndir softly.

“So I’ve been told,” mumbled Ephrim, his face pressed into the crook of Throndir’s neck.

“Yeah, but you really are,” said Throndir, running his hands up and down Ephrim’s body, the motion almost absent-minded. “Seeing you like that is like… it’s like…” He let out a breath. “It’s like I never want to look away. I never want to look at anything else.”

Ephrim swallowed. “That’s not very practical.”

Throndir huffed a laugh. “I guess not.”

Ephrim shifted so that he could look up at Throndir. The moon shone through the thin curtains, illuminating the lavender flush on Throndir’s cheeks. He pressed a light kiss to Throndir’s cheek, then his lips.

Throndir chased Ephrim’s lips as he leant back, drawing him in for another kiss, deeper than the last. Ephrim sighed, sinking into the kiss, luxuriating in the slow rhythm of it.

He pulled back again, studying Throndir for a moment.

“You’re quite beautiful too, you know.”

Throndir’s flush deepened. “I- thank you.”

Ephrim huffed a laugh, reaching up to cup Throndir’s cheek. He could see his blurry reflection out of the corner of his eye, floating off the mattress, a hand gently touching nothing at all. His eyes slid back to Throndir, solid and real under him.

He stretched up, capturing Throndir’s lips again, feeling the heat of his body sink into Throndir’s skin, feeling Throndir’s cool touch chase away the constant heat that surrounded him.

Behind them, condensation dripped down the mirror, but Ephrim couldn’t bring himself to mind the lack of reflection. He could see everything he needed to without it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
